Welcome to Paris, Monsieur
by feelinglessmiserable
Summary: Èponine & Enjolras fic set in 2013 Paris. When Èponine arrives back from her travels she finds her heart still aching for Marius and the longing to fix what she had done to hurt him and his dear Cosette. But there would not be a story if all was forgiven
1. Chapter 1

Lets pick up where we left off shall we?

_I wonder how Marius is.. _I found myself carefully asking as the train pulled into the station. God I haven't seen him since April 2010, I wonder if he still remembers me… he should shouldn't he? I mean relationships don't make you entirely forget a person, I should still be in the back of his mind at least?

I wonder if he will be happy to see me

Don't be so stupid Èponine! Why on earth would Marius be happy to see you after what you said to Cosette…., well that was a long time ago now wasn't it? And Marius really isn't one to hold a grudge..

"EPONINE" my thoughts were disturbed as I looked up to find myself standing on the platform trailing my suitcase behind me with a bag resting neatly and securely on top.

I looked around to see my younger brother Gavroche smiling and waving with his girlfriend Anna. I immediately started running to him, my little brother who I love so much and yet who Ive only seen twice over the last 3 years.

I shouldn't have so childishly took off the way I did, ran from my mistakes I mean everyone gets drunk and says things they regret don't they? Anyhow ive spent the last 2 years and 11 months travelling the world with a passport some clothes, a scrap-book and a Polaroid camera. I spent a lot of time in London it was beautiful there, well the accents were anyhow. I stayed in London because it was nice and close to Gavroche when he came to visit with Anna, out of all of the 8 months I spent there he visited twice, the first time for a week, the second for 2 months.

"GAV" I shouted with delight when I embraced him. "Ive missed you so much"

I turned to hug Anna when he finally let go of me. "And you my little model" I giggled

"Awh Èponine, we've missed you terrible its so so so good to have you back here with us" Anna smiled

"I'm very happy to be back" I grinned "Okay lets go im starving" I said trying to steer off the conversation of coming home.

There was something about Paris that I loved to pieces, even so much as the presence of being in France put a grin on my face and a spring in my step but I also felt lonely, everywhere I turned were couples on romantic breaks that brought my mood down. But I shook it off in the company of Gav and Anna.

"Have you thought about going to see Marius?" Gavroche asked and I took a bite from my salad.

"Well I have yes, but I shook it off. He wouldn't want to see me" I blushed

"And what makes you think that?" Gavroche asked

I shot him a death glare. "You know what"

"Id still go, he'd be delighted to see an old friend after what Cosette's been doing with him cutting him off from everyone" Anna smiled giggling a bit

"Only Enjolras hurt his foot Marius wouldn't be seeing him" Gavroche smiled

I stared down at the two teenagers in front of me. "Okay spill it"

So when Marius and Cosette got engaged she got really protective of him and shut him off from all his friends and family and when her father died she only allowed Marius to see Enjolras because she felt bad for him putting up with her weeping all day.

"Id let him see his friends" I laughed sitting back taking a sip from my water. Just then my phone rang and I got up to answer it

*ENJOLRAS*

"Oh hurry up Cosette we'll be late" Marius groaned fixing his suit in the mirror, another morning of waiting for Cosette to finish her makeup and hair. She looks the same every morning whether it takes 20 minutes or 2 hours

"Im sorry Marius, I had a phone call" she said kissing his cheek

"Its okay sweetheart, now lets go. Bye Enjolras see you later"

"Bye" I shouted back as the door shut. Alone again for another day, I reached out for my crutch and balanced myself as I grabbed my other crutch and made my way towards the balcony.

A beautiful spring morning, I love the springtime in Paris. it's a nice buzz if I only I could go out and enjoy myself instead of being on these stupid crutches.

_Nevermind Enjolras, could be worse you could be at work . _I thought to myself as I relaxed out on the balcony and took out my iphone. I took a nice snap for instagram and seen Marius' last photo come up after I posted mine

Him and Cosette in the back of a taxi with the caption "**Out and about doing some married couple stuff" **

"You might as well just go tell everyone shes knocked up" I sniggered to myself.

I sat back and had watched the people of Paris go buy and live their lives while I waited for something intresting to happen but like the usual Tuesday, nothing ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*ÈPONINE*

"I think you'll find my dear sister that not much has changed since you left" Gavroche smiled as we turned onto the street where our parent's B&B/Pub stands looking pretty with some hanging baskets of flowers that are beginning to blossom and white washed walls with red shutters over the windows

"This place is so old fashioned" I giggled pulling my suitcase over the cobbled ground. "Tourists must love it"

"They do" Anna piped up cheerfully as we entered into the lobby

"Just a minute" I heard my mother shout

"MUM WE'RE BACK" Gavroche shouted towards the hall, a few seconds later I seen her peep her head around the door

"ÈPOININE MY DAUGHTER COME HERE YOU LOOK VERY WELL, LET ME SEE YOU, YOU'VE GOTTEN SO SKINNY! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING LOOKING AT YOUR HAIR ITS SO LONG!" She started huffing and making a scene and I turned to Gavroche who was rolling his eyes.

She's never made such a fuss over me. "We will all have dinner tonight as a family and we will get you a lovely new dress and you will look beautiful and theres lots of lovely single men in our bar and you can have your old job back and your father will be so delighted to see you again" She beamed hugging me again

"Gavroche take your sisters things to her old room"

"No its fine ill go myself, all I need now is a nice lie down and a glass of wine" I giggled secretly enjoying the attention I was getting now

"Sweetheart we need to catch up, we need to make up for lost time"

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" I said a bit too blunt for own my liking, Mum took a step back eye-balling me

"I mean most of the day is gone" I laughed lighty trying to cover it up. "Its almost 3 o'clock ill never get to tell you everything with your work. How about this evening?"

"Very well, you know where your room is" she said coldly as she walked off

"Im such a horrible person" I gasped

"No no, its okay Èponine, after the childhood we got you're treating her like a queen" Gavroche smiled "Now lets get these suitcases to your room

As I walked in to my old room I smiled to see everything still untouched, my single bed with its cream and beige bed sheets, my olive green bedroom walls plastered with photos of me and my friends, random perfume bottles and nail varnish's on my bedside table and my old schoolbooks resting on the shelf over my bed.

"When was the last time someone opened my curtains.. Or my window even! The place is covered in dust" I laughed turning to Anna

"By the looks of things, 3 years" Anna smiled, I walked over and opened the window and pushed the shutters open. I must have done it too hard since one of them became loose and hit the concrete on the street, well not concrete but a mans head.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Monsieur" I shouted as Anna and Gravroche laughed

"Stop laughing" I said turning quickly and running out to the man holding his head. I felt terrible since he stood trying to balance himself on crutches and hold his head

"I'm so very sorry Monsieur! I didn't know the shutters were loose, can I get you an ice pack for your head or a free beer?" I said concerned.

"The last time I walked passed this B&B I broke my foot" he snapped pushing the shutter towards me

"I am so sorry I really didn't know" I said "Are you okay?"

"Never better" he mumbled moving himself forward towards the beer garden and taking a seat

It was a sunny spring afternoon in Paris, today would be a day where my parents would usually make a lot of money with people sitting out in the beer garden ordering lunch or a glass of wine

I sat down beside him "Let me get you a free beer at least" I smiled

"I cant with the painkillers I'm on since the little bastard Gavroche broke my foot" The man snapped obviously losing his patience with me

"Hey don't say that about him" I said defensively "He's still only young

"Oh.." the man said smiling at me amused. I turned away from his gaze and seen a man walking towards us. He was tall wearing a white shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, his hair a shade of copper brown fixing the top button on his shirt.

_Oooh he's nice _I thought smiling as I clutched the shutter to my chest.

"You look like a school girl watching her crush pass her in the hallway" the man said looking at me. "I know who you are now"

"Im sorry?" I asked put off by him

"Èponine Thenardier" he smiled as I nodded, you cant deny who you are I suppose. "I was doubting myself but the second you see Marius Pontmercy you transform back to that shadow of his always getting in the way of things"

"Pardon?" I said offended

"Hey you hurt me" he smiled

"By accident" I snapped

"Well… that just slipped out" he winked. I rolled my eyes at the man and tried to figure out who he was. None of Marius' friends ever interested me much I never paid much attention to them, what they looked like or what their names were.

"Marius" the man shouted and I blushed running back into the B&B away from the embarrassment. I couldn't see Marius looking like this? I mean its been so long I would hate for him to forget me, especially in front of his stuck up friend who seems very insensitive to others around him.

I sat covering my mouth when I got to the little lobby/ reception area of the B&B.

"Nice meet-up with Enjolras then" Gavroche smiled walking past me carrying a tray of empty glasses. He looked so grown up in his uniform. "Mum wants to see you about your shifts"

"Enjolras" I said softly. "That's who he is" I cursed myself how could I have not have known him? The old fashioned blonde curly hair, the good bone suture, cheekbones and toned body. Well I always remembered him from the mussels on his arms, he's better looking than I remembered. Not that id remember much of him he's also still an asshole.

"Èponine hurry your father wants to see you" Mum called out. I got up and shook it from my head, _Enjolras why should I care about what he thinks of me?_


End file.
